


a thousand faces.

by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Series: Veils [4]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Just a tiny drabble thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: Sometimes, Arrog feels like he doesn't know his wife.





	a thousand faces.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfernalPume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalPume/gifts).



Sometimes, Arrog doesn't recognize his wife.

  
Jacelyn Marisol Lucitor -Zor'galothoth was a girl with many talents, and one of them was an innate ability to be whatever- or whoever- people needed her to be.

  
During the daytime, when the endless hours of assembly are going on, the Archduchess was a ruler, and a benevolent one at that. Always attentive, perfectly composed, smiling gently as she does her best to help the people in need.

  
At Court functions, she is the perfect Archduchess. Her features radiate innocence and tranquility, but she spits poison, hides barbs as compliments, and smiles among the best of them. Arrog knows this isn't who she really is, but he can't help but wonder what she went through that made it possible for her to adapt to the court so well.

  
These are the sides that people other than him see, but there are sides to his wife that only Arrog sees.

  
In the morning, she is only tired. There are slight bags under her eyes and she struggles to get a coherent sentence out. Her hair is a mess, looped around her horns, and she heads for the coffee pot before she can hold a proper conversation.

  
After the endless hours of assemblies, she is worn out but happy, knocking on the door to his suite. When he lets her in she almost collapses in his couch. She wears no makeup, and the scar curving along her cheekbone stands out in contrast to her tan skin and pink markings. Her hair is in a bushy ponytail. She isn't the least bit put together, and Arrog loves it.

 

Jace, around people she trusts, allows herself to be vulnerable. She doesn't keep up her perfect visage. She is sweet with a bit of a temper, and occasionally she forgets the unspoken law of not swearing.

 

Even more rare than this, though, Jace is scared. He has only seen this a few times, but it's an image he can't erase.

 

She tries to be alone during these times. The first time Arrog saw her she had ducked into an alcove to remain unnoticed. Her eyes were shut and her hands were covering her ears, and Arrog saw a small and crooked heart-shaped scar he hadn't noticed before. 

He set a hand on her shoulder, surprised to feel she was shaking, and even more surprised when she wrapped her arms around him tightly, making a noise somewhat like a sob. She had stayed there, holding onto him until her shaking subsided. They entered the ballroom together, radiant smile on her face once more.

 

Now, Arrog looks down at his wife. She fell asleep on his bed after talking about Ella Enchanted (one of her favorite books) and after listening to him complain about the current route of his rpg he was doing with Jinxx, Porridon, and Splaats.

 

She's not wearing any masks this time, no front on her face as she sleeps. There's a slight smile curving her lips and she looks so much  _younger_ in sleep,  the stressful day falling away as she dreams.

 

Yes, there might be a thousand faces that his wife wears. But Arrog loves each and every one of them, because they're all  _her._

 

 


End file.
